


The ARC Files: Death Is Only The Beginning

by knitekat



Series: The ARC Files [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bingo, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny Lewis' day begins well... unfortunately, it might not end so well. She finds out who will stand with her and who abandons her when she is turned into a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta

Jenny woke as the sun's warm light filled her bedroom, smiling as it caressed her skin. She rose and peered out her window, watching the sun rise and spread its light and warmth across the still sleeping city. It looked like it would be a glorious day and she'd have to find the time to walk in the park later. Maybe Mike would be able to join her and they could have lunch together? 

She started to get ready for the day - knowing the ARC, something would come up to disrupt her plans. Hopefully not Taversham again, she'd had enough trouble convincing James not to take care of that problem himself the last time. Mmm, if Mike was busy, maybe she could get James out of his office and see the sunlight for once; for a mage he appeared to see it almost as infrequently as a vampire. 

She opened her post as she consumed her breakfast and smiled as she read the note from her mother. It would be a pleasure to visit with them on the weekend, to spend time at the house she'd grown up in. Her smile faltered, that was, of course, assuming they hadn't had another row about her father's affair. If that was the case, her father would retreat to the garden and she'd be left looking through a seemingly endless number of wedding catalogues with her mother while ignoring the barbs her mother fired off about unfaithful men in general and her father in particular. It really wasn't how she wanted her upcoming nuptials to be remembered and she could only hope her father wouldn't think about asking to invite Ms Brown to the wedding.

***

Jenny hung up her phone with a sigh, although she supposed Mike was correct that she'd be seeing him that evening when he picked her up for their engagement party. Bloody hell, she'd forgotten about it and she wouldn't have time to go home and change... Change, she had nothing that would be suitable for the party and there went her plans for lunch. She sighed again as she rubbed her eyes and wondered if she'd even be able to fit eating into her break.

“Problem?” 

A smooth voice asked and Jenny looked up to meet the warm brown eyes of one of her team. “No, Harry.” At his disbelieving look, she smiled slightly before adding, “Not really. I was hoping to have lunch with Mike but..” She shrugged, “I'd almost forgotten about our engagement party tonight.”

“Ah,” Harry murmured. “So, you can't see him for lunch cos you're seeing him later?”

Jenny did smile at that. “Apparently.”

“How about lunch with me?” Harry offered. “Well, me and Megan and Lorraine, that is.”

“I'd love to,” Jenny informed him. “However...”

Harry grinned. “Oh, you mean you really did forget about the party?”

“It's really not...” Jenny shook her head before continuing. “It's Mike's parents, his mother especially, they want everything to be perfect and...”

“Yeah, I can see why you'd want to forget about it.” 

“And I've now got to go shopping,” Jenny closed her eyes and groaned at the thought of traipsing around innumerate shops when she could have been relaxing and enjoying her lunch. 

Harry nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. “Well, we could combine the two?” At Jenny's questioning look, he added, “If you want to, we could meet you for lunch and help you shop...”

Jenny smiled. “That would be wonderful.”

***

Jenny paused outside yet another boutique to glance at her watch, time was getting on and she was no nearer to finding something to wear for the bloody engagement party. She sighed, hoping that this shop would have something suitable and entered to find a stand off. Harry and Lorraine were both squared up to a shop assistant while Megan stood behind them, her face undergoing micro-changes as she twisted her hands together nervously. “What is going on here?” Jenny demanded.

The shop assistant turned her attention from the trio of weres, her glare turning into a welcoming smile for Jenny. “I'll be with you in a moment, ma'am, I just need to call security.” 

It was obvious to Jenny that the assistant didn't realise she was with the weres and equally clear that the management hadn't moved on with the times. Even though the shop lacked the signs of her childhood that had proclaimed no abnormals would be served, it was clear it still held that mentality. “Really? What's happened?” Jenny managed to inject curiosity into her voice rather than the anger she truly felt. 

“These people are not welcome here, ma'am.” The assistant's emphasis making it obvious she didn't consider the weres people

“Oh?” Jenny asked. “And why is that?” When the assistant opened her mouth to explain, Jenny added, “Because I'll have to inform you that if it is because they are abnormals that you and these premises are in violation of the abnormal equality law.”

“Is there a problem here?” a male voice asked and Jenny noticed the well-dressed man emerge from deeper within the store, his badge clearly proclaiming that he was the manager. 

“Sir,” the assistant began. “I was merely explaining our policy, sir.”

“Policy?” The manager asked before his gaze fell on the weres. “Ah, I see.” He turned towards Jenny. “I apologise, ma'am, Yvonne will be with you shortly.” He turned his attention back towards the weres, a disgusted expression on his face.

“I don't think so.” Jenny's voice had everyone's attention fixed on her. “I wouldn't shop here if you paid me.”

“Ma'am, I assure you, we don't normally have **this** sort of problem.” The manager's eyes flickered towards the weres. 

“They aren't the problem, Mr...” Jenny peered at his name badge. “Ah, Dominic. You and your antiquated and intolerant beliefs are.” She drew herself up to her full height and pinned him with a glare that had Taversham trembling in his shoes. “You are breaking the new equality law with this blatant intolerance towards my friends.”

“Ah.” The manager seemed somewhat taken aback by Jenny's defence of the weres. “I assure you, ma'am, that we are within our rights to refuse service to anyone.”

Jenny smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes. “Really? I do believe that is with a valid reason, not because your customers just happen to be weres.” When the manager, Dominic, opened his mouth again, Jenny waved him to silence. “You can expect a visit from the relevant authorities.” When he began to bluster, Jenny took great pleasure in showing the now spluttering man her ARC identification. 

Dominic paused before a knowing look appeared on his face. “Ah, of course, ma'am. It would be our pleasure to offer you a discount on your purchases today.” The man's gaze slid towards the weres. “If your friends could wait outside.”

Jenny could almost hear the inverted commas around the word friends and could only stare at the manager in disbelief. It was clear that he thought she'd accept a bribe and that the only reason she'd brought the weres with her was to obtain it. Jenny wasn't quite sure what angered her the most, that she'd misuse the weres just to obtain a discount or that she'd accept a bribe. Maybe she should have paid more attention when James had ranted about how deep-set the rot was within the ARC, it was clear there were people within it who would solicit and accept bribes to look the other way when it came to intolerance towards abnormals. “I think not.”

“Ma'am?” Dominic sounded confused at having his offer turned down.

“And this bribery attempt will go in my report.” Jenny strolled out of the boutique without a backwards look. 

“Go, Jenny!” Harry crowed when he caught up with her. 

“You didn't have to, Ms Lewis,” Megan murmured, her face still subtly shifting. 

“Nonsense, Megan.” Jenny informed the weremouse gently. “This sort of behaviour is beyond the pale.” When she noticed that Megan was still trembling slightly, she smiled gentle at the weremouse. “How about we stop for a coffee and then try a different shop?”

Lorraine nodded. “Excellent idea, and if you don't mind an abnormal stall, Ms Lewis, I think I might have found the perfect dress for you.”

Jenny followed Lorraine's gaze and smiled. “That dress looks absolutely perfect, Lorraine.”

“Great,” Harry took Jenny's arm. “Lets buy it and then we can spend the rest of lunch relaxing.”

“Megan?” Jenny asked the weremouse. 

“I think that's a good idea, Jenny. Then we won't have to rush lunch too much.” 

Lorraine linked arms with Megan and led the way. “Excuse me?”

The stall-holder turned to face them, his eyes widening when he realised he had a normal browsing his stall. “Are you sure you want to shop here?”

“Shouldn't I?” Jenny asked, an eyebrow raising in challenge as she stared at the man.

“Calm down, Toby,” Lorraine spoke up. “Jenny is a friend.”

Toby glanced towards the wereowl before relaxing. “Any friend of Lorraine's is a friend of mine.” He smiled before nodding at the dress Jenny had been looking at. “And that would look absolutely stunning on you.”

***

At the end of the day, Jenny got ready to leave the ARC, and headed down to the lobby. She smiled when she caught sight of Mike standing waiting to take her to the party, a bouquet of fresh roses in his hands. She took a moment to check her dress in a mirrored panel before walking down to meet him and accepted his kiss on her cheek. Not that she was looking forward to this evening but, sacrifices had to be made and hers appeared to be attending ghastly parties.

Her eyebrow rose when she realised how many cars were parked outside the Young's house, just how many relatives did Mike have? Still, there was nothing for it but to take a deep breath and just get through the next few hours, probably with a glass or two of bubbly. 

She sipped her champagne as she circulated through the crowd, keeping an eye open for Mike in the hope her fiancé would rescue her from his seemingly never-ending horde of relatives and their repeated questions, anyone would think they'd never met anyone who worked with abnormals. 

“Ah, so you're Jenny.” A somewhat drunken voice sounded behind her and Jenny turned to find herself far too close to some hooray-henry who'd obviously had more alcohol than was good for him. “What all this about you being a working wife? Stuff and nonsense, women belong in the kitchen.”

Jenny gave the man a scathing look before replying in a voice which had had more than one bigoted idiot at the ARC wish their mother was there to protect them. “Really? I'm sure you belong in the stone age. As for being in the kitchen, I'll make sure I mention that to the Prime Minister when I next see her.” Jenny smiled when the man opened and closed his mouth like a landed fish before muttering something Jenny doubted was complementary and flounced off.

She was enjoying her solitude, admiring the well-kept garden, when she heard Mike's voice behind her. “Did you have to embarrass Henry like that?”

Jenny turned to face him, one eyebrow raised in a way she'd spent hours in front of the mirror to perfect. “Was I supposed to accept his Neanderthal attitude?”

“He just had too much to drink, that was all, Jen,” Mike said in a tone bordering on exasperation. “He's an important client.”

Ah, so this party wasn't just for her benefit, not that she should have been surprised that Mike – or his parents – had combined it with a bit of client schmoozing. “Really? I though this party was for **your** family, if I'd known it was open to business associates...” She left her sentence hanging, letting Mike see clearly that she didn't appreciate their upcoming wedding being used to make friends and influence people. 

“I doubt your friends would be comfortable here, dear,” Mrs Young spoke from behind them, her words angering Jenny as she dismissed her friendship with abnormals as if they were less than humans. Mrs Young smiled, however it didn't reach her eyes, and linked arms with her son. “Now, Michael, I need to tear you away from Jennifer here to met Sir Nigel.” She flashed Jenny a quick smile. “Do excuse us, my dear, but he is an important client of my husband's.”

Mike just shrugged helplessly as he allowed his mother to drag him away. Sometimes she had to wonder if Mike's interest in her – or at least, that of his parents' – was more concerned with the benefit her association with the ARC and thus the PM would have for them than in her own happiness. She shook her head, she knew Mike loved her and they had begun dating before she'd been head-hunted by the ARC; it was just his ever ambitious parents seeing the opportunity for social advancement.

***

Jenny smiled and leaned in for a kiss when Mike dropped her off outside her house. She started to walk towards her front door beneath the dull flickering glow of the street light before turning quickly at the sound of him driving off. Damn it, couldn't he have at least waited until she was inside? She shook her head as she searched for her keys, peering into her bag to find her key in the dim light, and looking forward to a long, relaxing bath with a glass of wine

Her head shot up when she heard a sound, a rush of air and then she was flying, a scream torn from her lips and she knew nothing more as darkness welled up to claim her.


	2. A New (Un)Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny discovers who will stand with her and who turns away when she becomes a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Jenny groaned softly as she woke, her head pounding, and she blinked at the time... had she really overslept and missed work? She grabbed her mobile and swore softly at the several messages on it and wondered if she'd slept through someone knocking on her door as well. She quickly opened the first message, smiling at the text from her mother reminding her about the weekend, before checking the others, frowning at the one from Harry wishing her a speedy recovery... what the hell? She looked through the sent messages, she throat drying at the one dated late last night, informing the ARC she was feeling ill. She didn't remember sending that... actually, she didn't remember entering her house or getting ready for bed last night. The last thing she did recall was.... 

Her gaze flew around the room, checking for missing items and quickly noting that several were out of place. She'd never have just dumped her shoes like that or thrown that dress on the floor. She swallowed and had to wonder what had happened to her last night. Still in a state of numbness, she dialled the ARC almost on auto-pilot, the words tumbling from her mouth as soon as she heard the calm, no-nonsense voice of Lorraine on the other end. Lorraine's voice barely changed tone but Jenny could hear the anger as the wereowl informed her what would now happen and that an ARC team would be there soon. 

Knowing the team would arrive shortly had Jenny glancing down at her attire, she needed to dress before they arrived. She paused as she entered the bathroom, sighing as she realised she wouldn't be able to wash, not if the ARC was to gather evidence from her person. However, she saw no harm in brushing her teeth, applying a healthy amount of toothpaste to her brush and hoping to get rid of the foul taste in her mouth. 

She glanced in the mirror and froze, the tooth brush falling from her nerveless hand to clatter loudly in the sink. Jenny watched as her hand rose to touch the mirror, seeing her hand before the mirror but not seeing it in it. A scream began to rise in her chest as she staggered away from the mirror. 

Her eyes were full of horror as her fingers searched her cold, far too cold, skin for her pulse, even though she knew she wouldn't find it. Some fragments of memory returned of last night: of someone leaping towards her, of seeing sharp, white fangs in the feeble light cast by the street light, of feeling something slice into her throat... 

She knew she was a vampire now and that meant nothing would ever be the same again. What she didn't know was why she'd been attacked. Vampires, despite popular beliefs, didn't just swoop on someone and Turn them. Did they? Before she could consider the situation, she heard a knock on her front door and swallowed. She knew what would happen now, she'd be locked up in the ARC Secure Containment Unit until they investigated events. Then... Jenny had no idea what she'd do.

***

Jenny couldn't say she was surprised by the message from Mike, for what sane person would want to marry a vampire? Even if Mike had, she couldn't imagine his parents wanting him to. After all, as a vampire she'd no longer have access to the PM or the opportunity to introduce the Youngs to her.

The rejection hurt, although Jenny couldn't say if it was the curt tone of the message or the fact that it had been delivery impersonally. That and the request – demand – for his grandmother's ring to be returned at her earliest convenience. She smiled slightly, no doubt they would have turned up to personally claim it back if they'd been brave enough to enter her presence.

***

Jenny found herself wide-awake and bored in the night, she didn't even have her laptop to catch up on work... Not something to think about at the moment. A glossy magazine caught her eye and she picked it up, leafing through the pages before closing her eyes. She'd never get to shop again in summer, the shops would all be closed before nightfall and... well, there was always winter to look forward to, if she could find a shop that wasn't scared to admit a vampire onto their premises.

She sighed softly, remembering her shopping trip of... was it only yesterday her life had been inexorably changed forever? The staff at that boutique had been intolerant enough with the weres, but they had at least not been formally barred entrance... although, now she thought about it, every shop she'd looked in – apart from the were's stall where she'd acquired her exquisite dress – had warded against vampires entering the premises. No 'welcome' signs had beckoned at the door, no welcome mats to walk over. She sighed, the only way she'd ever step foot inside a shop would be if someone gave her permission to enter it, and no staff member would do that. Admittedly anyone within the shop, even another customer, could grant her access, but did she have the right to ask a friend to do that... did she even have any friends left now she was a creature of the night?

***

Jenny felt her spirit soar when she received a note from her father, she knew her parents wouldn't be able to visit her, at least, not yet. She opened it carefully even though she wanted nothing more than to rip it open and read it, eager to read their words of comfort.

Her eyes filled with tears she blinked back with determination as she read the curt note in her father's familiar handwriting. How could they just disown her? She'd always believed they had loved her but she supposed having a vampire in the family was too much for them. 

She had thought they would support her whatever the circumstances but to read that she was no-longer their daughter. No, Jennifer Kathleen Lewis had died and she would be mourned as they moved on with their lives. Her Will would be read and her belongings given away, seemingly without a thought as to what she was to do now. Jenny blinked back her tears as she re-read the note, the official words which now barred her entrance to her parent's house and, even to what had been, until only a day ago, her own house. Where did they expect her to... well, she supposed live wasn't quite the right term considering her current dead or rather undead status, but... she turned to the window and stared out at the night. Her only home now.

***

Jenny felt fear grow in her cold, dead heart as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon and slowly moved towards the window she stared out of. To think she'd never feel the sun's warmth on her skin, never enjoy walking in the park on a summer's day, brought home all she had lost. She was forever alone, cursed to walk the night when all she wanted was to feel the sun on her skin one last time.

She jumped when the blinds swished across the window to block her view. She turned in surprise, her lips pulled back from her teeth, only to clap a hand over her extended canines when she realised who had entered her room... her cell. She should have known who it was when the blinds had pulled themselves. “James?”

“I was sorry to learn of your Turning, Ms Lewis.” 

Jenny smiled sadly at him. “Not as sorry as I was, Mr Lester.” Her hands clenched, her knuckles white against her pale skin. “You shouldn't be here, James. I can hear every beat of your heart, the blood rushing through your veins and...” She shook her head. “I'm not safe to be around, I could attack you at any moment.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow. “Two things, Jenny. One, uncontrollable blood-lust only occurs when a vampire has been starved for days, which you haven't. Two, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself.”

Jenny managed a wry smile at his words. “Maybe, James, but it still isn't sensible to be this close to a newly turned vampire.”

“You sat at my bedside, Jenny.” Lester crossed the room until he could take Jenny's cold hands in his warm ones. “How could I not be here for you?”

“That was different and you know it, James,” Jenny informed him, worry bringing some of her old spirit back. “You were concussed and unconscious, not one of the Turned.”

“And I seem to recall waking up in quarantine,” Lester pointed out, seemingly determined to contradict her. 

“Only because you regained consciousness before they could move you to another ward,” Jenny replied before arching a much practised eyebrow. “Leaving me, I might add, to deal with an unknown werewolf calling me up in a panic demanding to know what had happened to you.”

“Don't change the subject.” 

“What am I to do, James?” Jenny almost cried. She knew most people in her position lost their jobs once their new circumstances became known, after all, it took an amazingly broad-minded individual to work with a vampire and even her family had disowned her. “I won't be able to run Human Resources now, who would trust me? And then there is the little matter of sunlight to consider.”

Lester nodded, his lips pursed thoughtfully before he smiled. “You could always work with me in investigations.”

“What?” Jenny's mouth dropped open in shock, clearly revealing her extended canines. “But I've got no investigations skills whatsoever.”

“Really?” Lester quirked an eyebrow at her. “I'd say your people skills would be highly useful when we have to interview anyone.”

“Do you really think the ARC would keep me on?” Jenny scoffed, she knew exactly what their reaction would be and was somewhat surprised she hadn't heard from them already... but then again, normally that would be her role. She shook her head. “No, James. I'm too dangerous. No one trusts a vampire.” She look down at their joined hands and squeezed his gently. “Apart from mages with more honour and loyalty than sense.”

“I'm not the only one, Jenny. Harry and Lorraine are looking after HR for you and Megan is keeping an eye on everything else.”

“Megan?” Jenny couldn't imagine the weremouse doing that and suddenly understood just how Lester was so well informed about events at the ARC. “Really, James, using Megan as a spy.”

“She's not a spy, she's just... people really shouldn't underestimate a weremouse. It's their own fault if they don't mind their words around her.”

“You, James Lester, are a manipulative man.” 

“Thank you.”

“That wasn't a compliment.” Jenny couldn't help smiling at him, the man was incorrigible when he had a cause... but that didn't mean he'd succeed. “And you know as well as I that the ARC pays only lip-service paid to the new equality law. A vampire certainly doesn't match their cute and cuddly criteria.”

Lester looked horrified for a moment, releasing her hands as he clutched his against his heart in an overly dramatic display. “I do hope you are not calling me either cute or cuddly.”

“No, James.” Jenny smiled, her first true smile since she'd realised she was dead. “I would never call you that.”

“Good,” Lester stated firmly, the look of distaste on his face fading as he considered Jenny. “Now, come and work with me.”

“I'll think about it,” Jenny promised, the thought of keeping some part of her old life appealing but... well if anyone could make the impossible happen, it was James Lester. 

“Good. I'll pick up the transfer form tomorrow.” Lester gave a satisfied smile, his gaze wandering around the room before he frowned slightly. “You haven't received anything from your parents?”

Jenny almost cursed the mage's keen eyes, of course he had noticed the bareness of her room. No flowers graced the bedside table, no cards – even sympathy ones – sat there. 

“Jenny?” Lester asked, his tone demanding an answer. “Fuck!” he growled at her continuing silence and the lights in the room flickered.

“James!” Lewis quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it firmly, she didn't need another problem and wild magic would be one. “Calm down, please.” 

“It's not right, Jen.” Lester's voice was tight with suppressed anger. “You're still their daughter.” 

“Because people are afraid of vampires, James. How many people do you know who'd hold hands with one.” She glanced down at their hands and managed a wry smile. “Except for a mage.”

A slight smile flicked across Lester's face. “Except for a mage with more honour and loyalty than common sense?” 

“Precisely, James,” Jenny agreed. “Most people are scared, they believe the stereotypes and fear for their safety. You've seen the wards barring entry to vampires, I have and before this, I didn't even really think about it.” She shook her head. “We are all guilty of ignoring things that don't affect us, James, and...” 

“But they're your parents, Jen, they...” Lester trailed off. “They haven't even contacted you, have they?”

Jenny swallowed, she didn't want to answer him, knowing what his reaction would be. “James...” She could see her bedside table begin to shake and the lights flickered once more. “No, James!” She squeezed his hand tightly, although she quickly released him when he yelped in pain, stepping away and hugged herself. “I told you I was too dangerous to be around people,” her voice almost breaking. 

“It's OK, Jen.” 

Jenny retreated as Lester approached her, until her back was against the wall and she had nowhere else to go. She tensed as his arms wrapped around her before sobbing and returning the hug, her head resting against his shoulder. “Oh, James. What am I going to do?”

Lester rubbed her back. “I'll light-proof your house and you...” His voice trailed off when he felt Jenny tense. “Jen?”

Jenny sighed softly, knowing she had no choice now but to tell him the entire truth and just hope he kept control of himself... she frowned slightly as she realised just how emotional and open Lester was being with her. Knowing someone really did care about her... she took a deep – if unnecessary – breath. “I received a note from my father. They're having my Will read and...” She closed her eyes. “They have formally renounced my access to both their house and to my own.”

“What!” Lester attempted to pull free of her embrace but Jenny kept him in her arms, hoping that he'd calm down and his magic wouldn't flare with his emotions when his control really was shot by events. He sagged against her when he realised he was trapped. “It's not right, Jen. You're still their daughter, how can they just take your belongings?”

“Because the law hasn't changed.” Jenny's voice held the faintest note of exasperation, they both knew they'd had similar conversations before. “And as far as inheritance is concerned, once I've been Turned, I'm legally dead.” 

“What will you do?” Lester's voice was still tight with anger, but Jenny relaxed slightly, he sounded far more in control of himself and she let him go. “Where will you live?”

“I don't know.” Her voice broke slightly. “I could stay here.”

“Here?” Lester's disdain was clear as he gestured to her room. “Move in with me?”

“James Peregrine Lester, what would Jon say?” Jenny was touched by the offer but, how could she ask that of him? Her eyebrow quirked as she remembered something he'd mentioned and she smiled slightly as she recalled him almost vibrating with suppressed excitement. “And speaking of Jon, doesn't he have leave this weekend?”

“Ah...” Lester blinked and coloured slightly. “I'll ask him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind.” 

“As much as a mage, a wolf and a vampire living together would probably make an interesting TV show, James.”

“You can't accept?” Lester finished for her. “But you can't stay here.”

“I can until the ARC formally dismisses me, James.” Jenny raised a hand to her face, her fingertips purposely brushing her sharp teeth.

“Fill out the transfer forms, Jenny, and let me worry about the ARC.” Lester told her firmly, his gaze flickering with distaste around her room before he added, “The ARC and your belongings.”

“James,” Jenny began but Lester cut her off. 

“I'm not an idiot, I won't do anything traceable.” He smiled at her, a smile which promised trouble for someone. 

“You can't change the world, James.” 

“I can give it a bloody good try.”

“I can't stop you, James.” Jenny grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. “But promise me you'll be careful.”

Lester just quirked an eyebrow but before he could answer, his phone rang and he frowned at the message on it. “I've got to go.” He looked up at Jenny. “Will you be...” His voice trailed off as he gave Jenny an apologetic smile.

“I will be, James.” Jenny promised him, knowing that with James and her remaining friends by her side, that she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:   
> ARC - Abnormal Regulation and Control. Organisation tasked with dealing with all matters relating to the supernatural aka Abnormals.  
> Abnormal – any of the various supernatural entities which share the world with humanity, including werewolves and other werecreatures, mages and vampires.   
> Normal – human, non-supernatural.  
> Turned – term used to refer to a human who becomes an abnormal due to the actions of another abnormal.


End file.
